The present invention relates to a connecting device for connecting at least two profiled bars that are essentially perpendicular to one another and have grooves, one plate connector unit being fastened to the end of a first profiled bar and the plate connector unit being anchored in a groove in the second profiled bar by means of screw units extending in recesses in the plate connector unit, in conjunction with sliding blocks.
A large number of exemplary embodiments for producing a connection between profiled bars with grooves, using a plate connector, are known, but they have the significant drawback that said plate connector is not able to ensure reliable centering of the grooves in the individual profiles connected to one another.
DE 195 20 892 A1 discloses a plate connector for connecting two profiles of the type mentioned at the beginning which are essentially perpendicular to each other. In this case, centering means are formed on the plate connector and, in the assembled state, rest with a positive fit in the grooves in the profiles.
On the basis of the aforementioned prior art, the present invention is based on the object and, respectively, on the technical problem of specifying a connecting device which ensures reliable centering for the connection of two profiled bars with grooves via a plate connector unit, which is easy to mount and can be produced economically.
The connecting device according to the invention is accordingly distinguished by the features of the independent claim 1. Advantageous refinements and developments are the subject of the dependent claims.
The connecting device according to the invention is accordingly distinguished by the fact that the geometry of the screw head of the screw unit is designed such that it centers the screw unit within the groove in the first profiled bar, and the geometry of the shank of the screw unit is designed such that it engages with a centering effect in the groove in the second profiled bar, or the at least one sliding block that is inserted into the groove in the second profiled bar has a centering element which is arranged thereon and has a width which essentially corresponds to the width of the groove in the second profiled bar and, as a result, the sliding block is centered within the groove.
A particularly preferred refinement is distinguished by the fact that the cylindrical shank of the screw unit has a diameter which essentially corresponds to the width of the groove in the second profiled bar and, when the shank of the screw unit is inserted into the plate connector unit, it projects, at least in some areas, into the groove in the second profiled bar.
In the connecting device according to the invention, the additionally integrally molded centering means known from the prior art can be dispensed with completely. The centering action is performed by the screw units themselves, in that on the one hand the screw head can be arranged with a centering effect in the groove in the first profiled bar, and on the other hand the shaft can be inserted with a centering effect into the groove in the second profiled bar. As a result, the plate connector unit can be configured to be more compact. At the same time, simple assembly and reliable centering are ensured.
A refinement which is particularly simple in design terms and, in addition to simple assembly, ensures reliable centering, is distinguished by the fact that on the one hand the screw head has a centering effect and on the other hand the at least one sliding block inserted into the groove in the second profiled bar has a centering element which is arranged thereon and which has a width which essentially corresponds to the width of the groove in the second profiled bar, and as a result, the sliding block is centered within the groove.
According to a particularly preferred exemplary embodiment, the centering element is designed such that it can be plugged onto the sliding block. The centering element can also be integrally molded onto the sliding block.
Particularly good centering properties may be achieved if the diameter of the recess in the plate connector unit essentially corresponds to the diameter of the shank of the screw unit.
An advantageous refinement of the connecting device according to the invention is distinguished by the fact that there are two screw units and one plate connector unit with, correspondingly, two continuous recesses, and both screw units can be screwed into one sliding block each or into a common sliding block.
It is particularly preferred for the screw units to be arranged releasably on the plate connector unit via a retaining unit, the retaining unit preferably being designed as a retaining ring. As a result, the plate connector units, in conjunction with the screw units, form an assembly unit which can intrinsically be handled as one component. At the same time, the sliding blocks can already be screwed on slightly. In order to assemble the plate connector unit and to produce the connection between the first profiled bar and the second profiled bar, first of all the plate connector unit with inserted screw units and sliding blocks slightly screwed on are fastened by means of a central screw to the end of the first profiled bar. In the process, the screw heads of the screw units are inserted with a centering effect into the grooves in the first profiled bar. Assembly of the second profiled bar is then begun, by the sliding blocks being pushed into the groove in the second profiled bar. Definitive anchoring is then carried out by tightening the screw units.
A particularly preferred refinement of the connecting device according to the invention is distinguished by the fact that the plate connector unit has at least one outwardly open, continuous slot over the thickness of the plate connector unit. Preference is given in this case to a development in which the width of the slot corresponds to the width of the groove, and the depth of the slot corresponds to the depth of the groove in the first profiled bar.
As a result of the provision of a slot, the connecting device according to the invention can also be used for constructions in which panel elements are arranged between the profiles, without the panels having to be released. The panels can simply be arranged to be held in a locking manner in the respectively adjacent grooves, without the plate connector unit interfering. In addition to the direct insertion of panels, it is also possible for frame profiles for panels to be used.
A preferred refinement is distinguished by the fact that the plate connector unit has the slot in a central edge area and the recess in the opposite central edge area.
A design variant of the connecting device according to the invention which is particularly preferred with regard to the variability of its intended use is distinguished by the fact that the plate connector unit has a recess in each case in the two remaining central edged areas. There is thus a total of three recesses for the screw fixing, so that in the direction in which the slot is located opposite a recess, the plate connector unit can be inserted without difficulty for the assembly of panel elements, it being possible for the profiled bar to he connected via a centering screw. In the direction perpendicular to this, it is possible to connect the other profiled bar via two centering screws, so that a connection with a high strength can be ensured, it not being possible for any panel elements to be inserted in this connecting direction.
A particularly preferred configuration of the connecting device according to the invention is distinguished by the fact that the common sliding block has, between its two recesses with internal threads for the screws, a central recess through which a tool can be led to screw the central screw into the recess in the first profiled bar, or through which the central screw itself can be led. Using this refinement, it is possible to implement a connection with particularly high connecting forces. At the same time, a preassembled unit which is easy to handle can be formed from the plate unit, the two screw units, the central screw and the common sliding block.
Further embodiments and advantages of the invention emerge from the features further listed in the claims and from the exemplary embodiments specified below. The features of the claims can be combined with one another in any desired manner, to the extent that they are not obviously mutually exclusive.